It's All in the Cards
by Kokoru-Hime
Summary: Cardverse AU. Lynn was never anything special. In fact, she was a girl with very little special things to live up to. Yet, why was she, of all people, summoned to the Castle of Spades by the king and queen themselves for a very important "mission"? Contains OCs. Don't like, don't read.


Hello~!

Thank you so much for clicking this fanfic and even thinking of reading it :D! So, this is my first fanfic and I'm not really that good at writing ^^; but I tried my best here and I hope you guys enjoy it :D! Thanks ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and anything else related to it and etcetera, etcetera

* * *

Lynn had only been to the Castle of Spades once, and that was during the crowning of the new Queen. But that was a special event. _Everybody _went to it.

But now was different.

She threw back her head and watched as the castle's tall towers loomed into view. The blue flag of the Kingdom of Spades, which stood on each tower spire, fluttered in the breeze, the royal family's coat of arms branded in each one. Royal guards in armor bearing the same emblem marched on either side of her. Lynn clutched the strap of her shoulder bag so tightly her knuckles turned white. She watched as they slowly started to approach the large double doors that led to the palace's entrance hall.

As she saw just how near they were getting, she could feel herself shaking and her panic rising. She did not know why she was even here. Had absolutely no idea why she had suddenly been called to the palace by the king and queen themselves. She had done nothing wrong, as far as she could remember. Well yes, she did steal food once in a while and maybe some clothes, but she really needed them! And thieves were pretty commonplace in the streets so they weren't worth taking to the palace to be punished.

But still, had she ever done something, a treason to the kingdom maybe, that was worth..._this?_

* * *

Lynn was nothing special.

She had stringy red hair that was always tangled and was practically impossible to straighten out, dull brown eyes, and a strange yellowish complexion. She was short for her age of 15 and was of skinny build. She wouldn't be the first person you'd notice in a crowd. In fact, she was _barely _noticed by people at all. Her height and her common looks was to blame for that. But she was fine with not being noticed. It gave her an edge whenever she was stealing or trying to sneak in or out of a place, and anyway, she hated being in the spotlight. Or more accurately, being stared at by many people made her nervous and jittery. She never liked being the center of attention and her mind would just go blank whenever she was. So she was always trying to make herself look as inconspicuous, so as to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

She was quiet but she wasn't what you'd call shy. More on anti-social. She hated socializing with people, mostly because she had absolutely no idea how. Whenever she was with people, she always put up a cold poker face.

She didn't come from a very prominent family. In fact, her family were mere commoners. Her father was a merchant who traveled to different towns to trade and sell, but he didn't earn very much. Her mother had died in childbirth so Lynn never knew her that well. Most of the time, she lived alone since her father was never home that much because of his occupation as a travelling merchant.

She had very few friends. No, actually, she had _no _friends. Mostly because she would always avoid socializing with the other kids her age and also because the other kids had other interests than her so they really had nothing to talk about. Well, she did have_ one _friend. Jarred. His dad was a merchant, just like hers. In fact, that was how they met. Their fathers had traveled together for a short while and when they returned to their hometowns, they discovered that they didn't live so far from each other. Both Lynn and Jarred had been with their respective fathers when they both met again so naturally, they ended up getting introduced to each other.

Jarred was tall and gangly. He had jet-black hair, watery blue eyes and strangely pale skin. He was nothing like Lynn. He was friendly and outgoing and maybe was a bit too loud. But he and Lynn got along well anyway, mostly because Jarred would always listen to Lynn whenever she had something to say or whenever she needed to let out her feelings. He would always try to cheer her up and her understood her too, like a brother. Not to mention that they both liked and hated the same things.

And she was fine with having one friend. As long as it was Jarred, it was fine.

But where was Jarred now?

Off in another town with his father. And where was she?

Being summoned to the palace for a reason that she knew nothing of.

* * *

Despite her panic and anxiety, Lynn still had time to admire the Castle of Spade's grand entrance hall.

The floor tiles were of polished marble that shone and reflected her awed face. The domed ceiling was high, maybe around 80 feet and beautiful mosaics were painted across it. All the furniture were luxurious and she could tell that they were very expensive. The couch she sat on was made of velvet and was so fluffy that Lynn could have slept comfortably on it. It suddenly dawned on her that very few people got to see this, much less commoners.

However, her awe and small happiness was short-lived.

A guard opened the door at the end of the hall and walked towards her.

"The king and queen would like to see you now." He said in a cold, impassive tone.

Lynn took a deep breath and forced herself to get up shakily. She balled her hands into fists and gritting her teeth, followed the guard towards the open door before she could let the panic get the better of her.

* * *

Really short chappie XDD. But I think this is really very messy :/ What do you think? Anyways, please review and I might continue this :DD


End file.
